A prior art swimming snorkel includes a tube 28 typically about 30 centimeters long, and a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece is intended to be disposed below the water level, and the tube's inlet is intended to be disposed above the water level.
However, once water enters the tube, the tube is dangerous, and it is the responsibility of the user to release the water out of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,224 describes a snorkel having a float. However, the snorkel there must have a long tube, and thus the above problem is even increased.
The invention provides a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.